Question: Convert $\dfrac{87}{17}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $87 \div 17 = {5}\ \text{ R } {2}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{85}{17}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $2$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{2}}{17}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{2}{17}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{85}{17}} + {\dfrac{2}{17}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{87}{17}$.